Cardiometabolic Phenotyping Core (Core D). ABSTRACT: The overall goal of the Cardiometabolic Disease Phenotyping Core (Core D) is to provide centralized expertise for performance of state-of-the-art animal model studies relevant to Cardiometabolic Diseases in support of Projects within this Program. This core is necessary to establish consistency in mouse phenotyping studies performed across all three Projects, and will ensure seamless data sharing and comparison of how each of the different gut microbial metabolite pathways under investigation impact cardiometabolic disease in mice. All projects in this PPG propose to examine the impact of select gut microbe-derived metabolites on host cardiometbolic disease phenotypes including atherosclerosis, thrombosis, adiposity, insulin/glucose homeostasis, and altered lipid/bile acid metabolism. Each of these phenotypes requires independent rigorous methods to be carried out by well-trained investigators in each area. The Cardiometabolic Disease Phenotyping Core (Core D) will provide technical expertise in a centralized mouse phenotyping service that will collaboratively interface with all other research projects and cores to examine the effect of altering gut microbial metabolites on cardiometabolic disease phenotypes.